


Chest of Wonders

by Omano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Fall, all the love and happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omano/pseuds/Omano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Michael were really not supposed to be sneaking around in God's storage room. Yet there they were. And no one attempted to stop them. No one could ever say no to the Morning Star after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chest of Wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erinla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinla/gifts).



> Please enjoy. It's just sweet and brotherly and full of love, okay?

By the time Michael finally caught up to him, his little brother had both of his palms flat against the huge gold and pearl doors, eyes excitedly flashing about.

“Lucifer, Lucifer, wait!” Michael demanded. His fingers curled easily around the younger archangel’s arm. “You know that we can’t go there.”

Lucifer flashed him a cheeky little smile; he was glowing brighter than ever.

“Why, big brother, you are wrong,” he chimed mirthfully.

Michael frowned. There was good reason why not even him was allowed into their Father’s workshop, nor certain vaults. Such as this one. Creation was no child’s play, and he absolutely agreed. A warrior, like him, had no place in that fine workshop, maybe only in its protection, and even Lucifer, who had a magnificent sense for beauty and fine arts, was easily distracted and too prone to burning kindling. It could be overwhelming.

However, he couldn’t claim he was surprised. Lucifer, his most precious little Morning Star, had his ways of wrapping everyone around his little finger. _Everyone._ Really, Michael should have known better when his brother glided past the seraphim guards and they didn’t even bat an eye for the two archangels wading in forbidden territory.

After some time of tapping along the seam of the door Lucifer finally found the key, whatever it was, and with a soft shimmering sound it opened.

Michael didn’t have time to marvel about the marble arcs or the massive labyrinth of shelves and chests. It all flew by him in a blur as he was dragged into the vast cavern. The hand clasped in his bigger hand was warm and vibrating with excitement.

Meanwhile Lucifer chattered, his voice clear, flowing like the joyful creek. It made the darkest corner light up.

“Have you been to Earth recently, Michael? Dad is always talking about it. Oh it sounds such an amazing place! Gabriel told me that it isn’t that much different from Heaven, but I don’t believe him. He’s so little, Micha, right? Why create another Heaven? We’re right here. And you always say it’s different. How it, it’s dull, without grace. But it must be beautiful!—“

Lucifer was truly breathless with excitement. He marvelled at all pieces of creation – and in all honestly why wouldn’t he? As much as everything sang praise to their Father, all appraised his beauty and light just the same. Oh were they right in doing so!

Reaching one heavy chest Lucifer let go of Michael’s hand, but before the elder could miss it’s softness he already had to wrap an arm around his little brother’s waist to keep him from falling into the deep crate. As a lot of things, its looks were deceptive.

“I’m _fine_ , Michael!”

He only rolled his eyes. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. _Of course he was._

With a little help Lucifer stood again on the dark marble floor, light scattered all around them. To his chest he cradled something, so gently and with such care like they usually held their newborn little siblings.

“Look at this,” Lucifer held up the dark bundle for Michael to see. “Isn’t it amazing?”

It was small covered in soft, fluffy dark fur, and as Michael leaned closer to inspect it, a pair of eyes narrowed at him.

Lucifer laughed. “It squints just like little Castiel, don’t you think?”

The little creature trembled. A weak whining _meow_ escaped its red mouth.

“It’s a cat.”

Michael smiled, hummed. “I think it’s a panther, my Light.” With the very tip of his finger he lifted the paws of the animal’s prototype. “See? A cat is much smaller. Even more delicate. It would fit in your palm compared to this one.”

With knitted brows Lucifer examined the panther. “But how will they survive, then, Michael? They look so fragile!”

There was a wonder, a desperate need for an answer in the bright eyes that hung on him. It took Michael’s breath away.

“Earth isn’t a cruel place,” he said, slipping closer to his little brother so that he could put his wings around the both of them. “And Father takes care of all his creations. It’ll be the perfect place for them to live happily.”

Lucifer leaned into his touch, until Michael could put his arms around him too. The panther _meow_ ed curled against the younger’s chest.

“You’ll have to take me there!”

How could Michael say no to the light of his life?

“Of course.” He agreed, dropping a kiss to the top of his brother’s forehead.

No one could ever say no to Lucifer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posting from tumblr, because I'm not really getting anything done while I'm supposed to wrap up my AngelcestBB fic. So, just for you to know I'm not doing nothing. I have half-done chapters for the other fics as well.... Sry about the lack of activity on my part, and thank you so much for reading my fics even when I'm so unreliable about updating!!! <3


End file.
